


After Hours

by lizziealex



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziealex/pseuds/lizziealex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt on tumblr for this from my friend Danielle: Mikey and Pete are locked in an abandoned school for overnight. And then this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

There were two groups involved here. Though it didn't really matter, they were both dared - Mikey because he was too stupid to say truth when Frank asked "truth or dare?" and Pete because he liked dares - so they both had to do it.   
There was an abandoned school a couple blocks from the buses at this stop of the tour, and both bands were intrigued.   
"I dare you to go into that abandoned school," Frank said earnestly at Mikey, which meant he had to do it.   
"Dude, you should go into that abandoned building over there," Andy commented to Pete in passing.

And so that's how they got to where they are now. Mikey and Pete, since they texted NONSTOP all the time, managed to meet up in the middle somewhere - maybe the gym? - and sat down on the ground.   
"So MikeyWay, how did you get roped into this?" Pete asked, moving to lay his head on Mikey's bony hip.  
Mikey tensed up a little when Pete layed down, but spoke, "Frank."  
"Wow. Were you playing like Truth or Dare or something?" Pete asked, a hint of ridicule in his voice.  
"Yep."  
After that, they sat in silence for a moment, then Pete spoke up, "How long to you have to be in here?"  
Mikey shrugged, "Frank didn't say. I should probably get going though, Ray and Bob might kill Frank if I don't stop them."  
"Gerard would let them?"  
"I doubt it, but you never know."  
Pete wouldn't move off of Mikey's hip, though. He was dead weight, "You're not going anywhere."  
"Pete...."  
"Shut up, MikeyWay."  
Well, that was something he could do. Mikey was good at being quiet. He could sit for hours and be-  
"Hey Mikey?"  
Good lord, "What?" Mikey asked, a little annoyed at the fact that Pete legitimately couldn't be quiet or sit still for any length of time.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"The multitude of ways I could kill you with just my bass."  
"You couldn't kill me, MikeyWay. I'm surprised you can even lift your bass, it's as big as you."  
"Shut up."  
"But Mikey-"  
"Pete! Stop talking!"  
"Mikey -"  
"Pete I swear to God if you don't stop talking I will tell Patrick about your sex dreams."  
At that, Pete finally shut up. 

However, he didn't stay like that for long.   
"Hey MikeyWay"  
"Oh my GOD what?"  
A silence. At this point, Mikey was laying on the floor of whatever room they had ended up in and had his eyes closed. Mikey felt a weight shift next to him and then lips - familiar lips - on his.  
From the moment Pete kissed him, Mikey moved his hand up into his hair and pulled lightly, encouraging a light moan from the shorter boy.

*~*The next morning*~*  
[4:46am From: Iero]  
Hey asshole, we're leaving in 15 minutes.

[4:46am From: Lunchbox]  
Pete, we're leaving in 15 minutes.

"FUCK!" both bassists exclaimed. They collected the few clothes that they had lost in the night - their hoodies, Mikey's t-shirt, Pete's tank top - and got the hell out of that building.

By the time they got to their buses, they were out of breath, but still clinging to each others hands.   
"Text me, MikeyWay," Pete said as he kissed the taller boy on the cheek and let go of his hand, sprinting toward his bus.  
"Uh... okay?" Mikey said, too late. He climbed into his bus, brushed by his brother and the small wrestling match - small meaning Bob wasn't really participating other than throwing Frank off him - and went to lay in his bed so he could charge his phone.  
[5:01am From: Sweet Little Dude]  
Goodnight, MikeyWay.

-END-


End file.
